


Unintended

by Roac_the_Raven



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Singing, except for orc filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roac_the_Raven/pseuds/Roac_the_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo remains in Erebor hoping to start a new life with his beloved Thorin, but after giving up on his dream he decides to leave. Thorin understands he has to do something on the matter. — Roäc out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

It was the beginning of summer. Bilbo rushed along the halls of Erebor, cursing under his breath and trying not to stumble over his own feet in his haste. He was late for dinner with Thorin and the Company, and if he did not intend to raise any more suspicion about his leaving this was absolutely not the way to behave. The dwarves had already noticed that these past weeks he did not look quite as happy as he did a couple of months ago, and they did not hesitate to ask for his health, offering their help and, eventually, taking him to the nursery, however reluctant the hobbit was to be taken care of. More than once, a few of the dwarves even asked for his forgiveness, assuming that they had offended him somehow.

\--o--

“Is it the shoes… or perhaps the beards?” asked Ori once.

“Are hobbits disgusted by beards?” Nori added abruptly, looking from Bilbo to Ori in confusion.

“Well of course not! Don’t be ridiculous…” said Bilbo rather crossly.

“It’s the foul reek of the dragon! It’s been months and still it will be long until we clear the whole Mountain of it!” said Dwalin in a loud voice. Balin stood silent watching Bilbo closely. Bilbo considered this for a moment, and although it was not completely false, he decided he did not mind the smell of the dragon too much, nor the beards or boots, not even did he mind the raucous behavior of the dwarves anymore; in fact, he had grown quite fond of it.

But therein lay Bilbo’s problem. The fondness he held for a certain dwarf had quickly turned into a strong love and longing. Ever since he proved his worth to the Company as a courageous and resourceful burglar and friend, he had noticed a mighty change in Thorin’s behavior towards him. Not only did Thorin many times ask for Bilbo’s advice in their adventure, but he also expected orders from Bilbo after their fleeing from the Elvenking’s prisons. They walked side by side and slept next to each other. And most of those nights Bilbo longed for Thorin’s touch, and dreamt of big arms surrounding him while his hands caressed the dwarf’s warm chest. “It would feel like being back at home, a remedy for the famine and the harm we have endured during this desperate adventure” thought the hobbit night after night.

None of that ever happened, and Bilbo had to abandon his hope. It was not until after the Battle of the Five Armies, with Bilbo holding Thorin’s hands in his own, in silence, their eyes interlocked, that the hobbit hoped again for the King’s love, for Thorin was alive against all odds, judging by his wounds, and had taken back his words and deeds by the Gate. Bilbo dreamt of Erebor and Dale, revived kingdoms, and a life with Thorin inside the beautiful and smooth halls of the Mountain. But Erebor’s glory was rapidly being restored and the merry bells of Dale tolled, and Bilbo had to convince himself that the Dwarven-king would never be his, for he was ever so distant, and only greeted Bilbo when they met at night for dinner with the Company. They didn’t talk much and, even though the King was always polite and showed interest for the hobbit’s well-being, Bilbo had to give up on his love once and for all. “The King under the Mountain’s lover! A hobbit! You are a fool, Bilbo!” Bilbo got used to thinking, “You are not a dwarf and not even a respectable hobbit anymore!”.

So Bilbo decided that staying in Erebor was no longer good for him and he had to go back to his life in the Shire. But how could he explain this to the dwarves? He knew it would be hard for them to say good-bye to him and vice versa. Therefore, he would leave in the morning, accompanied by the Elvenking, to whom he had confided his wish to return to the Shire, and pick up where he left off. He would bid the dwarves farewell but also tell them to visit if they ever pass his way. One summer night Bilbo was packing his bags, but it was taking him very long and, when he finished, he noticed that he was late for his last dinner with the dwarves. He put on his jacket hastily and hurried to the chamber of Thror.

\--o--

“He is homesick, he looks and acts as such! You ought to do something before he decides that he’s better off away from here!” said Balin quite sternly, but worried all the same.

Thorin looked at Balin sadly and found himself lost of words, for he knew too well that he was to blame for Bilbo’s heartache. Indeed, he learnt that the hobbit loved him ever since Thorin apologized after the Battle, for Bilbo forgave him and paid daily visits to his tent. Most of the time, the hobbit stood next to him silently, caressing Thorin’s hands with his thumb, and looked content by even the faintest touch from the King.

Things changed, however, following the dwarf’s rapid healing. The restoration of Erebor and Dale, the meetings with the Elvenking and King Bard, and the welcoming of the dwarves that returned to their homeland, left Thorin with no time to spare for Bilbo except for the few times he could ask for his health or just share a kind look or a smile with the hobbit.

The thought of Bilbo leaving Erebor hurt him to the core, but also gave him strength to do what he had to do.

\--o--

Bilbo entered the hall of feasting breathing rapidly, and he was met with a very different sight to that of the first time he saw the great hall. The tables were pushed to every side of the hall, leaving a circle right in the middle. Inside it, the whole Company awaited. Kili and Fili held little fiddles; Dori, Nori, and Ori held flutes; Bombur and Bofur held a drum each; Bifur and Bombur had clarinets; both Oin and Gloin held queer looking silver triangles, way too small for them; Dwalin and Balin leaned against their big viols; and Thorin stood before them with a golden harp.

“Welcome, Master Burglar! Please, take a sit!” cried Thorin smiling and pointing to a single chair just in front of him. Although he tried to sound confident, the Company will later confirm, much to the King’s annoyance, that he was trembling, and seemed quite anxious while he anticipated Bilbo’s appearance.

Bilbo walked slowly and dumbfounded across the tables filled with silent and expectant dwarves, many of whom he already had the pleasure to know. This seemed like an organized farewell event to the hobbit, and as he sat on the stone-hewn chair he felt positively sad and ashamed. He could at least have told Thorin about his decision instead of planning to sneak out of the mountain unexpectedly.

“Bilbo” Thorin said in a hushed voice, more like a sigh. But he dared not say any more, and sat on a chair in front of the hobbit. He stroke his harp, producing a beautiful and soothing melody, and began to sing after a moment. It was something very much like this:

 

You could be my unintended

Choice to live my life extended

You could be the one I'll always love

 

You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions

You could be the one I'll always love

 

And then, the hall filled with the sound of fiddles, viols, and flutes, drums and clarinets, and even of the random rings of the queer triangles. Thorin’s harp sounded clear and beautifully. Bilbo sat with eyes wide open, blushing from head to toe, and breathing rapidly. Thorin continued singing:

 

I'll be there as soon as I can

But I'm busy mending broken

pieces of the life I had before

 

Gaining confidence, Thorin maintained Bilbo’s gaze, and felt content when the hobbit smiled back at him, understanding coming to him.

 

First there was that once you challenged

With great courage many spiders

I would not be here were not for you

 

Then there was that once you saved me

When we escaped inside of barrels

Never will I meet someone like you

 

Bilbo chuckled and wiped warm tears off his cheeks with his right hand. Thorin went on:

 

You could be my unintended

Choice to live my life extended

You should be the one I'll always love

 

I'll be there as soon as I can

But I'm busy mending broken

pieces of the life I had before

 

I'll be there as soon as I can

But I'm busy mending broken

pieces of the life I had before

 

Before you

 

Here, the Company made a chorus, following Thorin’s voice, before the last chord died and the hall fell silent.

“Bilbo…” whispered Thorin, but he was cut off as Bilbo rose from his chair and grabbed the dwarf with his hands, left hand stroking the King’s hair at the back of his head, and right hand cupping his chin. They kissed passionately for minutes while the dwarves bursted in cheer and laughter. And in that moment, hope bloomed fiercely inside of Bilbo.

“Third time pays for all” thought the hobbit.

 

Thorin’s song for Bilbo spread and became very popular indeed. The dwarves adapted it to their liking, and it rapidly became known to Men and Elves. Even some stray orcs sang pieces of the song, although they did not quite understand what it meant. And, somewhere in the heart of the Misty Mountains, a slimy creature sang it to himself while weeping for the One Ring he lost.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song is, in later times, called 'Unintended' by Muse *wink*


End file.
